The beginning of the rest of our lives
by Scottietraitorz4
Summary: Sakura and many of her friends have just graduated Leaf High School and are about to attend their freshman year at Konoha university. Here they will meet new people, have new experiences, discover new relationships and learn who they really are. The gang is getting ready for the beginning of the rest of their lives . . . They just have to survive college first.


Please provide feedback and tell me if I should continue or any criticism, thanks!

I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**Beginning of the rest of our lives**

Prologue - an introduction to the characters

Sakura haruno is starting her freshman year at Konoha University. Her dorm mate Ino Yamanaka has been her best friend since childhood, and they both planned on attending Konoha University together. For 18 year old Sakura, it was easy to get into the college with her 4.0 gpa at Hidden Leaf High school, for ino it was a whole different story. She had a 3.2 gpa and if it wasn't for her athletic skills and her boyfriend Sai's help, who was a junior at Konoha university, she might not have made it in. Sakura and ino had many friends from Leaf high school attending Konoha University so making friends weren't going to be a problem for them. Not that it ever was for Ino, she caught Sai's attention when she was only a sophomore and he was a senior in high school. She also won prom and homecoming queen their senior year.

Ino was always the popular girl that everyone adored, while Sakura and their friend Hinata Hayuga were the quiet ones always studying. Neither Sakura or Hinata has ever been in a relationship although Sakura has always had a crush in Hinata's cousin Neji since she was a freshman in high school. Neji was a sophomore at Konoha university and already the captain of the basketball team. Hinata being the quiet shy girl that she was towards people she doesn't know, has had guys like the outgoing kiba inuzuka, or the mysterious Shino aburame chase after her. Both of them were also admitted into Konoha university and were going to dorm together, along with them came choji akamichi whom hadn't been the most social guy back in high school. Choji signed up for a random roommate as he did not know any other people attending the university.

Hinata and Sakura both swore that college would be different, that they would start anew and be more sociable with Ino's help. Since Hinata did not talk to many girls from high school, she decided to sign up for a random dorm mate. Her name alone made her popular as many girls recognized her as Neji's cousin. Her roommate ended up being a sophomore who graduated from uchiha high school. Her name was tenten, a pretty, kind, outgoing, athletic girl who had no idea who Hinata's cousin Neji was.  
>The college freshman from leaf high school were ready to start the beginning to the rest of their lives . . . They just had to survive college first.<p>

**Chapter 1 : First Impressions**

"Sakura you lazy-butt get up!" class starts in 5 minutes! A voice shouted from across the room. Sakura had peeked her head out of her blankets expecting to see her mom there with breakfast, instead it was her best friend since childhood Ino. Sakura had just started her freshman year at Konoha University. She lived in the dorms and obviously she roomed with Ino. The first day of school is the day everyone wants to make a good first impression. Sakura however did not care at this point and wanted to just go back to sleep. She woke up and brushed her teeth in their personal bathroom before slapping on a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She knew her hair was messy but she didn't have time to do anything about it. She quickly put it into a small bun and Ino threw her a hat that her boyfriend Sai had given her a couple of months back with the Konoha University logo on it.

(Sai was a junior at the school and they've been dating for about 4 years now. They literally spent every moment in the summer together before school started.)

"Thanks Ino," Sakura replied while they walked out of the dorm room and into the hallway. There they saw Hinata who lived a few rooms down and had gone to high school with them. She was walking with her roommate who Sakura and Ino did not yet know.

"Hi guys," Hinata said, "This is my roommate Tenten."

They exchanged a few awkward waves and continued to walk together. Ino and Tenten got along right away, she stood in between Hinata and Tenten while they all walked to the Literacy building. Tenten was really outgoing, smart, pretty, athletic and nice. It was also easy to tell that she tried to include Sakura in their conversations but Ino kept changing the subject.

"So do you have a crush on Neji as well Tenten?" Ino asked impolitely. "I have a boyfriend but if I didn't Neji would be mine for sure."

Sakura blushed and felt a sort of rage build inside of herself, she had had a crush on Neji since Hinata introduced them her freshman year of high school and Ino knew all about it. She swore she would pounce if Ino uttered a word about her crush on Neji. This Neji was Hinata's cousin and was a sophomore on the campus, yet he was already the captain of the basketball team and everyone they have met thus far has heard of him.

"Uhh.. Neji? It doesn't ring a bell." Tenten replied.

They were shocked that they actually knew a girl who didn't know Neji let alone not ask more about him, especially a girl as outgoing as Tenten. She walked them to their class before heading her own way towards a different building.

The girls attempted to quietly sneak into the room while the teacher was trying to talk through the syllabus. People seemed oblivious to him but everyone noticed when they walked in and looked around for an open seat. There weren't any three seats open in unison so the girls stood looking at each other just like everyone else was doing, in front of the whole class.

"Ahh, you must be the girls, Hinata, Ino and Sakura correct?" The professor exclaimed.

It was obvious that the room quieted down once they entered, all eyes were on Ino as she spoke with the uttermost confidence.

"Yep that's us!"

"Well find a seat ladies and now that I have everyone attentions, I am Professor Asuma, welcome to Freshman Literature." He was tall and bulky and looked more like a boxer than a teacher.

The girls sat separately from each other since there were no open seats and each of them received glares from the other classmates. Sakura sat closest to the door, she wasn't focused on anyone around her, she instantly had her syllabus out and already had it highlighted like there was going to be an exam on it. Ino instantly began talking to the guy she sat next to as she pulled out her notebook.

"Geez is this guy really a Professor? Looks kind of like a thug to me." She said while staring at the guy with a hint of curiosity.

His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed; what's more is that he didn't have with him a backpack or even a pencil. Ino saw one of his eyes open and look at her without so much as twitching. Ino without any regard glared back at him. He closed his eyes as smoothly as he opened them and just like that a guy had turned down a chance to talk to Ino.

"Hello...? What a freak." Ino muttered under her breath trying to hide her frustration.

Four seats to the right was where Hinata was sitting, she hadn't even sat down when she caught the eye of a yellow haired boy with what seemed to be goggles on his head. Hinata didn't notice but he was trying his best not to star at her. As class got underway the strange boy mustered up the courage to talk to her.

"Hey, hey you, my name is Naruto, whats your name?" He asked.

Hinata turned towards him and gave him a face, "M.. me?" She stuttered and she could feel her face turn red, "Uh, Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you Hinata." Naruto said smiling before turning his attention back towards the Professor.

"You too.." Naruto didn't hear her but she didn't care. Hinata talked to guys before, in fact some of her best friends from High school were boys. Shino and Kiba who both were in the lecture with them, and they both liked her although they were afraid of Neji who was highly protective of her. They were best friends although both of them had completely opposite personalities. This guy in the yellow hair was different, and Hinata instantly was head over heels for him like never before.

Class ended and quickly everyone got up and left, glad to have gotten the first class of the semester over with.

"Hey Hinata you should come eat lunch with me and some friends later," Naruto quickly suggested as Hinata was walking down the steps to the door.

"Um, s..sure." She answered.

"Alright see you later." Naruto said as he started to walk faster to catch up to one of his friends that was sitting next to Ino before. Hinata was disappointed, she thought they were going to talk more, and just then the yellow haired boy turned around and said "Your eyes are amazing by the way." Then he disappeared. Ino was already gone as Sai was waiting for her when she got out of class.

"Hey Hinata!" she heard a voice from behind as she was still blushing from his words. It was Kiba and Shino who called her name. "Who was that yellow haired dude," Kiba asked.

"I heard he's from Uchiha High School like a few of these other students." Shino explained.

Uchiha High School was always one of the more prestigious school until the owners were murdered while at home during a robbery one day. They left behind two sons, one attended Uchiha High School while the other went to college in America where he wanted to learn how to take over the business. This was the first year that the older son Itachi Uchiha had actually took over, which helped get the school back on the map.

Sakura actually had to pack up unlike everyone else who barely had anything out. Although she was closest to the door she was one of the last to leave. She shoved her literature stuff in her backpack and stood up quickly clutching the books for her next class. That's the first time she would meet him. Sakura wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone who knocked her onto the ground. Luckily for her everyone was gone except the two guys that were staring down at her now. She had bumped into Choji, one of her friends from High school, but as she sat there looking up she saw another guy behind Choji.

"Oh Sakura are you okay? I'm sorry!" Choji said while trying to help her back on her feet.

Sakura completely ignored Choji's words as her eyes were fixed on this other characters eyes, they were dark yet innocent. They continued the awkward staring contest until Sakura was on her feet. Choji looked back and forth between both of them before asking "Sakura? Are you okay?"

This snapped her out of her trance and she cleared her throat "Y.. Yeah I'm fine, I'm welcome, I mean thank you, I mean I'm sorry?" The black haired boy walked away without so much as a word. But what she didn't see was the split second where this guy with the dark eyes smiled for the first time since he arrived on campus.

When Sakura and Choji caught up to Hinata, Kiba and Shino they all talked about how boring the class was going to be. Sakura and Hinata kept quiet but both felt something happening inside themselves. They were going to like the class.


End file.
